The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are being widely used as the core materials of light emitting devices such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) and Laser Diodes (LDs) due to their physical and chemical characteristics. The group III-V nitride semiconductors include semiconductor materials expressed as the chemical formula of InxAlyGal-x-yN (where 0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, and 0≦x+y≦1).
The LED is a sort of semiconductor device that converts electrical signals into optical signals (e.g., infrared rays or other light) using the characteristics of compound semiconductors to use the optical signals as transmission/reception signals or light sources.
The LED or LD using nitride semiconductor materials is widely used for light emitting devices to obtain light. For example, the LED or LD is applied to various products such as a light emitting portion of keypads of mobile phones, electronic display boards and lighting devices as a light source.
Embodiments provide a semiconductor light emitting device comprising a second electrode layer having an unevenness on a light emitting structure.
Embodiments provide a semiconductor light device comprising a discontinuous first semiconductor layer and a second electrode layer having an unevenness on a compound semiconductor layer.
An embodiment provides a semiconductor light emitting device comprising: a light emitting structure including a first conductive semiconductor layer, a second conductive semiconductor layer under the first conductive semiconductor layer, and an active layer between the first conductive semiconductor layer and the second conductive semiconductor layer; a first electrode on an region of a top surface of the first conductive semiconductor layer; a second electrode layer under the light emitting structure; and a conductive support member under the second electrode layer, wherein the second conductive semiconductor layer includes a plurality of recesses on a lower portion of the second conductive semiconductor layer, wherein the second electrode layer includes a plurality of conductive layers having an uneven structure along the plurality of recesses, wherein a top surface of the conductive support member has a width wider that of a top surface of the second conductive semiconductor layer.
An embodiment provides a semiconductor light emitting device comprising: a light emitting structure including a first conductive semiconductor layer, a second conductive semiconductor layer under the first conductive semiconductor layer, and an active layer between the first conductive semiconductor layer and the second conductive semiconductor layer; a first electrode on an region of a top surface of the first conductive semiconductor layer; a second electrode layer under the light emitting structure; and a conductive support member under the second electrode layer, wherein the second conductive semiconductor layer includes a plurality of recesses on a lower portion of the second conductive semiconductor layer, wherein the second electrode layer includes a plurality of metal layers having an uneven structure corresponding to the plurality of recesses, wherein the top surface of the first conductive semiconductor layer has an roughness, wherein a top surface of the conductive support member has a width wider that of a top surface of the second conductive semiconductor layer.
An embodiment provides a semiconductor light emitting device comprising: a plurality of compound semiconductor layers comprising a first conductive type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second conductive type semiconductor layer; a first semiconductor layer discontinuously protruding from the second conductive type semiconductor layer; a first electrode under the first conductive type semiconductor layer; a light-transmitting channel layer around a circumference of an upper surface of the second conductive type semiconductor layer; a second electrode layer on the second conductive type semiconductor layer and the first semiconductor layer; and a conductive support member on the second electrode layer.
The details of one or more embodiments are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.